When accessing digital content on a computing device, users typically prefer to access the content as quickly as possible. In order to facilitate the desired quick access to centrally stored digital content on mobile devices, current systems may download and cache content before it is accessed by a user so that the content is available for quick, local access by the user. However, due to memory and storage limitations, it is often difficult to store local copies of all digital content that a user may wish to access. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems for caching digital content for later access by a user.